The Way We Were
by 42971
Summary: Mulder confronts Scully about their current unhappiness and the way they were. *Post IWTB* Pt 3/3 Possible sequel in the works.
1. Chapter 1

Mulder sat in the living room of their very large home. He had been sitting there since the late morning. This was the one day he hadn't entered his office first thing after waking up. That was his routine. Wake up, greet Scully, go into the office and not leave until he was too hungry to not go without food any longer. In that way, he still lived for his 'work'. Although, he wasn't being paid and he wasn't able to do anything except read and ponder over the clippings covering the walls.

Each day was the same, as was each night. Scully would come home in the early evening, do some paper work and make them dinner. There wasn't really any conversation while eating between them. Sometimes Mulder would talk about some clipping he had cut out that day that would involve UFOs landing in Arizona. He knew that Scully didn't care much anymore. The interest left her when they left the FBI. Mulder had come to the conclusion that right now things were about keeping a house over their heads, him from being caught by the FBI (which she still believed was after him) and her having a job that she would be able to somewhat enjoy. The love they had for each other was still there, but it wasn't greatly shown nor was it wanted.

The only time the passion they had for each other was ever show was late at night in their bed. It was if their relationship didn't go any further than that. Yes, working with each other again and the FBI a year ago did cause problems which were fixed not too long after. Things were fine until Christian died a month after they returned from their vacation. Mulder was sure things would be perfect for them; the way it was while they worked with each other. Scully had shut herself off from him and everyone else for a while. It wasn't until recently that she was becoming better and moving on.

He heard her car pull up through the melting snow. Closing his eyes he remembered that day. The morning where he followed her outside to her car. When everything seemed to make sense again.

As he heard the door open his eyes shot open. Scully somewhat stared at him for a moment before closing the door behind her and setting down her things. For the first time in a long time he knew that she could read his mind. He knew she knew they needed to talk.

Scully sat down next to Mulder on he couch and took off her gloves which she set on the coffee table in front of them.

"What is it?" She asked looking into his eyes.

After a moment he looked up from her gloves. "We aren't happy. Not the way we used to be."

Scully's head shock in disbelief. "Are you leaving me, Mulder?"

Mulder took her hands in his quickly. "No! Scully I would never leave you. I'm saying that ever since we've been here we haven't been the same. I'm not just saying you, I'm saying it's me too. I feel like we don't have anything here. I mean look at me! I have the longest beard I've ever had, I stay in an office all day and night and you do everything for me. Cook, clean, work. It's just...I know that the only reason we are here is because of me."

She couldn't help but smile. Even though they had been going through a hard time she always knew he was the same man she had fallen in love with.

"Mulder, I have always told myself that no matter where I am I will be happy as long as you are there. I think our problem is that neither of us are happy here. We have so much. A beautiful house, a nice car and everything. It's almost too perfect, yet we're not happy."

Mulder had been watching her the whole time. He knew what she wanted, what she had been protecting him from this whole time. It was the only thing he knew that would save them both. It would be a risk they would have to take.

"I made a phone call this morning, Scully."

Scully looked at his anticipating that he had done something he shouldn't have.

"If you want, we can both go back to the way we were. Our old lives."

"Do you mean...the FBI? Mulder, we can't go back there. They hate you and me. They..."

Mulder looked at her and she paused. "Skinner said that they have been discussing letting us come back for some time. Ever since we worked the last case. He told me that ever since they closed the X-Files they have not only had complaints, but they have had to send some of their regular field agents out. Whenever we want, we can go back."

Scully smiled. "I'm going to call Skinner and make sure everything you just said is completely true."

Mulder laughed. They trusted each other completely, but he knew she knew that he would lie to get his way; even to her sometimes.

She had gotten up from the couch and made her way to the phone. "AD Skinner please."

Mulder made his way over to her and hugged her from behind while lightly kissing her neck.

"Mulder, I'm on the phone!"

She was smiling so big he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Skinner?--Yes, It's Scully.--Hi--Mulder told me he talked to you today--Ohh. Alright.--I did yes--When can we start?--Well, we will call you when we get settled--Goodbye."

Scully turned around in his arms and tugged on his beard. "You have to go shave this thing off--now!"

She left him to go shave while she went out to get boxes. The next couple days would be interesting. There would be no way that she would give the hospital a two weeks notice. She was so excited to leave and get back to her old life in the FBI with Mulder. Maybe now their perfect life would come.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully hadn't gone to the hospital in a few days. Packing up such a large house wasn't easy for two people. Of course, she dealt with the glassware and anything breakable while Mulder packed up his office and helped the movers move the furniture into the moving truck. Neither of them were sure what to keep and what not to keep. They knew that moving back to either Georgetown and Arlington meant a small apartment like before. For some reason that excited Sculy. She felt as if things would be perfect that way.

"Mulder?" Scully yelled from the living room. There were tons of boxes everywhere. She knew they were all from the office.

"Yeah." Mulder answered having run in from outside.

Scully pointed to all the boxes. "Please tell me these aren't going into the apartment."

"They're going into the basement office. I'm going to try to make it like it was before."

He saw Scully smile. That was exactly what she was hoping he would do.

"Don't worry, Scully. I'm taking them first thing in the morning. I already arranged everything with Skinner. He's going to help me upload the boxes from the truck and then I'm going to drop off the furniture at the apartment." He walked over to her.

"I never knew moving could be so stressful." Scully sighed into his hand which was now cupping her face.

"I know. Just try to make the best of it. We're half way there."

When Scully woke up the next morning she opened her eyes to see that the bed was empty next to her. It was just starting to get light out. She could see that there was a note lying on Mulder's pillow with a small flower. As she picked up the letter she placed the flower to her nose and held the sheets to her.

"Scully-

I didn't want to wake you even to say goodbye. You looked so peaceful sleeping. I am very much looking forward to starting this journey with you.

I will be home by the late afternoon.

I love you.

Mulder"

After reading it through two more times Scully finally got up and went to go pack up a few more things before taking a shower and making breakfast.

Although, Mulder had taken the furniture and a lot of boxes, there were still a lot more things that would hopefully only take one trip. As Scully packed up her final medical book from the bookshelf she looked around the house. It was empty now. Only boxes and outlines from picture frames remained. This moment was bitter-sweet. Moving back to where their lives had always been was going to be great, but this was their first true home. They had made some memories here, some good and some not so good. Either way, Scully realized this house was a major part of her and Mulder's life together.

Scully leaned down and closed up the box and made her out to the front porch. Her and Mulder had been so much happier together ever since they started packing to move. As the door closed behind her, Scully looked over to her right to see the porch swing gently moving in the slight breeze. Smiling softly she walked over to it and sat down. This swing is where Mulder had promised her so much. That they would be safe, happy and have a wonderful life. He never said it would be in this house, nor did he say when that wonderful life would begin. Scully knew that wonderful life had began ages ago, but would start all over again when they moved back home.

The sun was not yet setting when Mulder pulled up in the large old moving truck. Scully couldn't help but leap out of the swing to meet him at the stairs on the porch. Mulder did the same; leaping out of the truck to the stairs.

Scully hugged Mulder tightly before he pulled back to kiss her.

"How was it?" Scully asked her arms still over his shoulders.

"I haven't put everything together in the office yet, but it's going to be great."

Mulder kissed her again knowing that wasn't exactly what she was referring to.

"The apartment, Mulder. Where is it?" Scully had let Mulder pick out the apartment after many hours of his begging.

Mulder gave her the look he knew would make her melt as usual before picking her up in his arms and taking her to the swing.

"I made you promises here years ago. I'm going to make more promises right here in this swing."

"I was just thinking about that before you came home." Scully was sitting in his lap with her legs on the other side of the swing.

Mulder moved her hair from her face gently and looked deep into her eyes. "Dana."

She loved it when he called her that. "I wish I could sit here a promise you a perfect life, but I can't. I wish I could say that the darkness will never find us again, but I can't. The thing I can promise you is that I will love you forever. I can also promise you that I will search the entire world until I can find our son so we can both truly be whole again."

Scully had began to cry. She noticed that Mulder had stumbled over his last few words. Burying herself in him she began to sob; hard. Mulder stroked her hair gently and shushed her. William had left them each with an emptiness that could only be filled if he was back with them. Now that they would be allowed back into the FBI, he knew that this would be his new journey. This time he was searching for their son, instead of his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after the tears and the promises both Mulder and Scully laid in bed holding each other. They knew this was the end of the time where they had been so miserable. Scully's eyes were swollen from a long night of sobbing. All the tears were just a release of all the pain she had been holding in for so long. They were both happy everything would be so much better for them soon.

The sun had been shinning in to their bedroom for some time now. They were both so content in each other's arms that they didn't want to get up and actually start moving boxes into the truck.

"What are you thinking?" Scully looked up at Mulder.

He looked down at her, stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "About how when we move we can stay like this forever."

Scully got up on her elbow and looked at him. "We will have jobs, Mulder. We won't be able to stay in bed all day." She was giggling while saying this.

"We will? I didn't know that. I thought Skinner just said we could be in the FBI. I didn't know we actually had to go to work."

Scully gently hit him before kissing him hard on the lips and jumping out of bed towards the bathroom. Mulder stayed in bed for a moment, smiling wide. That was his Scully.

By that afternoon the whole house was empty. The rest of the furniture filled the truck with boxes and their clothes filled most of the car.

Mulder and Scully stood looking at their house holding hands. It was beautiful, but not for them.

"Someday, Scully. Someday this will be meant for us. The large country home and the perfect life."

They looked at each other. "Someday." Scully echoed.

"Just follow me, remember?"

Scully nodded before kissing Mulder goodbye. She would follow him in their car to their new apartment. Supposedly, help would be waiting there for them to upload all the boxes.

The drive was not long at all. Every once in a while Mulder would wave or stick his head out to her while they were stopped. She laughed each time. Throughout the drive, she couldn't help but think about what would happen. Yes, that perfect life was too calm and perfect for them now, but when would it be right? She then remembered Mulder's promise. The one that made her sob harder than she had in years. William. For a moment, she said a silent prayer that they would be able to find him; alive and well.

As they started driving through the streets Scully realized where she was. It was all too familiar of a place. When Mulder stopped she knew where he had taken her. She parked and Mulder came to her door before she had time to get out.

"Hurry come on!" Mulder tapped on her window.

It was raining and he didn't have an umbrella. She hurried and they ran to the doorstep and knocked on the door.

When it opened tears immediately began to fall. "Dana!!"

Mulder had taken her to see her mother. She hadn't seen or talked to her in so long.

"Mom!"

They hugged for a very long time before finally making their way into the house. They all sat in the living room where Margaret had already set out some tea and cookies.

"Fox visited me yesterday. When I saw him at the door I thought something terrible had happened, but here you are." She was tearing up again.

"I'm sorry Mom. I know it had to have been hard not knowing where I was."

"When Walter came to talk to me after you two had left, I knew you would be alright. I knew one day you would come see me."

There was so much to catch up on. Mulder had already told Margaret that they were moving back, but he told her not to let Scully know. It was to be a surprise.

About an hour after arriving Mulder and Scully said their goodbye's go Maggie. They didn't want to get to the apartment too late. After driving for about ten minutes, Scully began to realized where Mulder was taking her.

As they pulled up to the front of the apartment building Mulder looked at his side mirror to see Scully's reaction. He couldn't tell if she was happy or not. He made his was out of the truck and walked toward the car. By the time he got there she was already out of the car closing her door.

"What do you think? Too familiar?" Mulder asked?

Scully sighed. "The only thing that would be more perfect would be having the same apartment."

Mulder made his famous 'I know something you don't know' expression. "Even with all the things that have happened there?"

"The good outweighs the bad, Mulder. It's where our memories from the past began and ended."

Mulder took Scully's hand and guided her up the stairs and into the apartment building. With one more turn of a corner Scully knew. This knowing brought tears to her eyes. When they got to the apartment Mulder looked up at her before taking the keys and opening the door.

It was almost in slow motion to her. Everything was so serial in that moment. As they walked in Scully noticed almost everything was the same. The paint, wallpaper; even the blinds.

"How...?" She couldn't speak.

Mulder turned to her and looked her in the eye. "Too many memories?"

It took her a moment before she could say anything. "You can never have too many memories."

After absorbing everything Scully began to help Mulder bring up boxes. As they went down for the third time they saw Skinner pull up.

"I thought you guys could use a hand." He said getting out of his car and going over to the truck, grabbing a box.

"Thank you, Sir. We do really need the help." Scully responded.

Each of them smiled at each other before beginning their walk up to the apartment. This went on for almost three hours. By the time they had all of the boxes into the apartment it was very dark and everyone was exhausted.

"Thanks so much, Sir." Scully said to Skinner as he began to walk out the door.

"No problem. I expect to see the two of you at work within the next week."

Mulder stood behind Scully at the door. "I'm sure I'll be in sometime tomorrow to bring by a few more boxes."

They said their goodbyes before closing the door and looking in on their apartment. It was cluttered with boxes with only a few pieces of furniture in place.

"They only used the apartment for storage for all this time." Mulder told Scully.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"After two years of trying to rent out the apartment the manager gave up. Everyone loved the apartment, but they didn't like all that had happened in it."

Scully understood. She hadn't liked it either, but it had still been her home. The memories she had here were fully of love, hate, joy and pain. There would be no way to forget about everything that had taken place there over the years, but she dealt with it. Like she had told Mulder before, the good outweighed the bad.

Slowly she walked over to a box and started to unpack. Mulder came up behind her and made her face him.

"Not tonight." He stroked her hair before kissing her softly on the lips. "Let's go to bed."

That night was peaceful and quiet. Although, neither of them were used to the city sounds they slept better than they had in a very long time. It was truly their home.

That morning Mulder got their coffee and bagels which they ate together at the kitchen table. Scully explained to Mulder what she was going to unpack and he told her about events for the day as well. It was like old times in a way; only backwards.

For about three to four hours each morning Mulder would go over the Washington to work on the office while Scully unpacked and set up home for them. Neither of them minded being alone during this time. They each felt that they were creating a surprise for the other. Of course, Mulder had the biggest surprise of all. He worked diligently on the office to surprise Scully when they would go back to work.

"Scully, I'm home." Mulder said as he opened the door to the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom!" She yelled to him.

That is exactly where he found her. She was putting the last finishing touches on their room. It was the final room to decorate in the apartment.

"It looks amazing." Mulder said calmly as he walked over and kissed her hello.

"For some reason things just feel odd to me."

Mulder sighed. "Dana, things are going to feel weird for a little while, but I'll be here and I won't be leaving again."

He kissed her forehead. "I know you won't. I just can't help but think about the empty room; William's nursery. I want it to be his forever. I want him here with us."

"We will find him. I promise."

The next morning Mulder and Scully both woke up early, showered, and had breakfast. It was their first official day back at work. Scully hadn't been back to the FBI yet, so she was somewhat nervous. Thankfully she would be going back with Mulder.

The drive over was silent. Each other them were almost too tired to speak. Scully had cried the night before. Of course, it was about William. She believed Mulder when he promised her they would find him, but there was something inside her that still made her sad.

After receiving their badges and meeting with Skinner Mulder took Scully down to the basement. She had noticed he was very excited, but she just thought it was because they were back working at the FBI and in the basement.

"Close your eyes." Mulder said at they approached the door.

Scully rolled her eyes at him but then close them. Mulder took her hand and guided her into the office.

"Open them."

As she looked around she had a sense of dejavu. Everything was exactly the same. Not one thing was out of place. She didn't even have her own desk. For a minute she thought she had stepped back in time.

"Agents." Scully was brought back to reality. "I have a case file for you from AD Skinner."

The man was obviously new to the FBI. Just beginning. Mulder took the file from him and nodded. It was then Scully realized, this is where she was meant to be. With Mulder, in the FBI. No where else felt this much like home.


End file.
